Naruto the Helpful Daddy
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: When his daughter Haiyata comes home exhausted and yearning for a date with a certain Nara boy, Naruto decided to intervene. He comes up with a foolproof plan to get his daughter what she needs, even if he has to yell at Sasuke Uchiha in the process. Oneshot. NaruHina!Baby/ShikaTema!Baby (OCs). Naruto/Daughter adorableness! Full of fluff! Angry Sasuke. Please R&R. God bless! 8D


**I wanted to write about one of Naruto and Hinata's daughters while I'm waiting on more inspiration for ****Friendlier Feeling****. :3 So please enjoy this! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the series—just the babies! :3**

**-\[=]/-**

Haiyata Uzumaki was quite the tired girl. Juggling babysitting and being a kunuoichi was hard work. At age thirteen, she began her babysitting career, knowing she could handle it as well as the work of a shinobi. However, one factor got in the way that made it a bit difficult to manage her already-tight schedule. This factor was one that almost nobody was aware of, but her family was most definitely in the loop.

Haiyata had something of a boyfriend. Not many people knew about this, though, on account of her rarely getting a chance to be with him. He was Shikasi Nara, the second-born of Shikamaru and Temari Nara. He was a year older than her, and she'd had a crush on him since she was very little. Once they finally admitted their feelings to one another, she was sixteen-years-old, but their conflicting schedules made things harder than they should have been.

Shikasi had an oddity of a schedule, too. He and his dad were quite the pair of geniuses, so he was asked to help around town with things requiring large amounts of intellect when Shikamaru was busy elsewhere. This, of course, meant he was almost always busy. He also made library and Academy runs whenever he wasn't busy with a mission. It was hard to work around at times, but every now and then, they would meet up for a little while. That was the problem though: it was only a little while.

This always seemed to get in the way. Haiyata was seventeen now, and she rarely ever had time to meet up with Shikasi. She missed his pale black, shaggy hair, his dark teal eyes, and of course that lazy smirk of his. She twirled her long, violet hair around her finger as she awaited the remainder of her family to join her for dinner. She fingered a strand of her hair all the way to the low pony-tail holder that kept it in place. She sighed and slumped down in her chair. It had been a rough day.

"I'm home!" she heard a familiar voice resound through the household.

"Hi Tou-San," Haiyata greeted him from her chair. "I made dinner."

"Thanks, Haiya-Chan," Naruto said, kissing her atop the head. "Where is everyone?"

"Riku and Miya are with their teams for training, Kaa-San and Naeoto are training with their team, and…" Haiyata halted. She was forgetting something. "Oh no! I forgot to pick up Miiu!"

"Nani?" Naruto inquired, his eyebrows cocked and eyes widened. "What do you mean? It's Riku's day to get her."

"H…Huh?" Haiyata blinked.

She backed into her seat once again. Her head was spinning. How could she think it was her day to pick up her youngest sibling from the Academy? She went over this with her other siblings just that morning. Haiyata sat all the way back and groaned. Naruto dismissed his food and seated himself next to her. He knew Haiyata had a heavy schedule, but he'd never seen her break down before. Sure, he'd seen her exhausted, but never had he seen her ultimately break down before.

"Are you ok, Haiya-Chan?" Naruto asked, rubbing her back as he did so. "You seem a little stressed out."

"Tou-San, I'm not free at all," Haiyata panted. "I mean, I haven't seen Shikasi in forever because I'm so busy with work and with missions. I don't even know what he's been up to lately! Tou-San, when he had his last birthday, I only got a chance to get him a present a week later. And he _just_ got it from me. And even then I didn't get to see him! I had to leave it with his little sister."

"Do you need me to cut back on your missions?" Naruto asked. "I know your older brother is itching to get out there and show off."

That was quite true and they both knew it. Naeoto was very much like Naruto in that way. Even as a twenty-year-old, Naeoto simply enjoyed going on missions. However, Haiyata was exactly like Hinata in a way—she didn't want to seem a burden. Allowing her brother to pick up her slack was just guilt-inducing to herself.

"Oh, no, Tou-San," Haiyata answered almost immediately, shaking her head. "Naeoto-Nii doesn't need to take on my burden."

"Haiyata," Naruto smiled softly at her, "Naeoto won't mind picking up a bit."

"But it's not fair!" Haiyata argued. "And what if something big came up? I'd be so out of practice."

"Ok, ok, I see your point," he replied. "So what do you think you should do?"

"I don't know," she exhaled, putting her head in her hands. "I think I just need to sleep on it."

"Alright," he responded nervously.

Haiyata stood up, kissed his whiskered cheek, and went upstairs to go to bed. She wasn't very hungry anyway. Once Naruto heard her close her door, he thought over what to do. He was quite aware that she was stuck babysitting the Uchiha brats almost every day. Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha were always out on dates, leaving Haiyata with the trouble of watching over their five children. Naruto didn't feel that was very fair. Thus, he decided to do something about it.

**-\[=]/-**

As Naruto shuffled through papers in the Hokage's office that morning, he had a special "event" programmed into his mind. Once Shikasi came into the office—like he usually did during the day—Naruto was going to have a small talk with the eighteen-year-old. It wouldn't be anything bad, but good news actually. And, just as he thought, Shikasi eventually came through the door with a few papers from the Academy.

"Ohayo Hokage-Sama," Shikasi said as he entered the doorway. "We've got a few book orders."

"Sure thing, Shikasi-Kun," Naruto replied, taking the order forms from him.

The two were a bit quiet for a moment. Shikasi was never certain of what Naruto thought of him. He knew that he and his father were close, but Shikasi wanted to know if Naruto approved of him at all. Haiyata's family was entirely aware that they were a couple, but he never had a chance to actually talk with Naruto about it, which only made him feel nervous around the blonde.

"How's the family, Shikasi-Kun?" Naruto casually questioned.

At least he used the "kun" suffix. That helped make things less tense.

"They're fine," Shikasi stated. "How's…uhm…how's Haiyata-Chan doing?"

Naruto couldn't help but softly smile to himself as he filled out the paperwork. Shikasi didn't see it, though. He was too busy averting his eyes. He had dark teal eyes, sure, but Naruto could see the sadness in them. The poor kid. Naruto sincerely felt bad for the young Nara. His elder brother was Naeoto's age, and quite the shinobi, so he was out on missions often. His younger sister was home whenever he was, but they had a bit of an age difference, so it made it a tad difficult to do some stuff together (or so he'd been told). And Naruto was very aware that Shikasi was fond of naps. Thus, his usual social activity consisted of Naruto, Shikamaru, the Academy students and staff, the librarian, and his teammates. And still, Haiyata was never around him.

"She's fine. A little exhausted, but fine," Naruto said, finishing off the last of his paperwork. "Hey, would you mind grabbing Sasuke Uchiha for me? Just escort him back please."

"Yes sir," Shikasi slowly answered.

As he walked out the door, he couldn't help but wonder what was up the blonde man's sleeve. Naruto smirked to himself as he watched his plan go about. He was going to give his daughter some peace of mind for as long as she needed it. He figured the Uchiha parents wouldn't mind lending him a hand in this plan. He understood them asking her for help when Sakura was busy at the hospital or when Sasuke's shinobi duties called, and even the occasional date night, but not _every_ night. Naruto wouldn't tolerate their using his daughter like that.

Anyway, within a few moments, Sasuke and Shikasi were back. Just as Shikasi raised his hand to wave goodbye, Naruto dismissed the gesture. Instead, he quietly asked him to wait by the door, winking as he did so. That was a tad odd to the young Nara. He didn't recall the Rokudaime ever winking at him before. Nevertheless, Shikasi nodded and leaned his back on the doorway. He was a bit interested in what this was about anyway.

"What's up, dobe?" Sasuke inquired.

"Listen, Sasuke-Kun," Naruto began gingerly. He wanted to put this as lightly as possible without damaging his daughter's career reputation. "Haiyata came home last night pretty stressed out"—Shikasi's eyes widened at this—"and I think it's because she's overworking herself. She thinks she can handle babysitting the majority of the time, but she's still only a teenager. She needs time to come home from a mission and relax every now and then. So would you and Sakura mind, you know…asking someone else to babysit until she calms down?"

Naruto thought he delivered his request calmly and reasonably. As did Shikasi. However, Sasuke seemed very unsettled by this information. One of his eyes was twitching. Naruto sighed through his nose at this. _Yeah,_ he thought, _maybe asking Sakura was a better idea._ He prepared for impact, and boy, did he need to. Sasuke didn't like this idea at all.

"But what are Sakura and I supposed to do without a sitter?!" Sasuke boomed. "We _need_ someone to watch the kids, you know! Sakura-Chan and I have a lot of things planned!"

"Isn't Taiachi old enough to stay home alone anyway? Why can't he watch his siblings? He's a genin now," Naruto countered.

"He's always training with his team, dobe!" Sasuke argued still.

"What exactly do you and Sakura have _planned_ anyway?" Naruto questioned, his eyebrows furrowing a bit.

"If you must know," Sasuke began matter-of-factly, folding his arms across his chest, "we have a few date nights planned."

That was when Naruto just about lost it. Shikasi knew it was coming, too. He winced once Naruto stood up, slammed his hands atop the desk, and got in Sasuke's face. He didn't exactly want to stay there anymore, but he knew he had to—Hokage's orders.

"Why don't you and Sakura start acting like parents, Sasuke?" Naruto said rhetorically through grit teeth. "Once you have kids, time for you is when they're done taking up your time. But from what I've seen, the only person they're taking time from is my daughter."

He glanced at an awkward Nara at the end of the room, giving him the last point of his argument.

"Did you know Haiyata has a boyfriend?" Naruto asked. "But because she's so busy taking care of your kids every night, she never has a chance to be with him. They haven't had any sort of contact in a month."

That shut Sasuke up. The Uchiha muttered "really?" out of shock. Naruto nodded, affirming this. Suddenly, Sasuke felt like such a jerk. He (eventually) realized that it was wrong of him to pushuch his kids on Haiyata so often. He decided that he and Sakura would only do a few date nights here-and-there for the Uzumaki girl's sake. Thus, Naruto thanked him and excused the man back to his work.

Once Sasuke departed, Naruto smiled and seated himself once again. This time, he gestured Shikasi to the desk. For fair reason, Shikasi felt a bit nervous as he approached the Rokudaime Hokage. He had just told off the Uchiha Clan leader, and though he had a smile on his face, Naruto could easily become a beast (literally) if you nudged him the wrong way. Nevertheless, the young Nara made his way to the Hokage.

"W-What did you need, Hokage-Sama?" Shikasi stuttered. He never really stuttered, but he was scared.

"You heard me mention that Haiyata barely gets time with you anymore, right?" Naruto inquired.

Was that what this was about? Most of his fear subsided right then and there. No, Naruto wasn't out to get him—he just needed him to answer some questions about his relationship with his daughter. And, honestly, that was the only conversation Shikasi really looked forward to having with Naruto. So, of course, he was going to have this little talk with the blonde man. He'd been looking forward to it since the middle of his and Haiyata's relationship.

"Hai," Shikasi nodded.

"Well, it sounds like Sasuke's giving her the next few nights off," Naruto chuckled. "And I don't think she has any missions coming up unless it requires her specific help…"

Naruto was a kind Hokage. As a dad, it would be easy to think he was biased when it came to the placement of his own children. However, he was just like any other Hokage. Unless a specific person was asked to help, or a specific team was needed, Naruto sent whomever was free, capable, and willing to help.

"Sir," Shikasi showed off his lazy smirk, "I honestly think I'm free to finally ask her out after I deliver those papers."

"Really?" Naruto beamed.

"Mhm," he nodded in response. "The library is being helped by genin today for team exercises, and the Academy just needs those papers. So you picked a good day to go off on that Uchiha."

"Thank goodness," Naruto sighed in relief.

"And I'll treat her with the utmost respect," Shikasi added quickly.

"Of course," the elder man replied. "I expect nothing less from you, Shikasi."

They shared a grin and a handshake. Naruto was so happy that Haiyata finally got a chance to be with her boyfriend, and vice versa. Shikasi was increasingly gleeful that he could finally ask his sweet Haiyata out on a date, and of course that he got to talk to Naruto about it.

"Arigatou, Hokage-Sama," Shikasi exclaimed as he ran out of the office.

"No problem, Shikasi-Kun," Naruto called back.

**-\[=]/-**

As Haiyata sat back on the couch, she thought. She'd been sitting there for the majority of the day, just thinking about her life and how she spent her time. She knew what she wanted to do in life. She wasn't like her elder brother Naeoto or her youngest sister Miiu; she didn't dream of becoming the next Hokage. The third and fourth Uzumaki children—Riku and Miya respectively—didn't quite have dreams to aspire for yet, but she figured they weren't like hers. No, Haiyata decided she wanted to get married and have kids of her own.

Sure, Miya was the romantic of the family, finding cuteness and romance in almost everything, but she had more goals than to get married. Haiyata, though, was a closet romantic. She was a bit embarrassed by the fact that her dream was to be a loving mother and wife. It was one of the reasons she took up babysitting. She needed money, of course, and getting used to responsibility wasn't bad either, but she did it mostly because she loved kids. Although, she hated that the Uchiha kids needed to be watched all the time.

She always stood up for those kids. They were basically hers by this point. She taught the five of them quite a bit of what they knew, showed them how to do their homework, was present for the youngest one's first words…. She was so sick of people calling them the Uchiha brats. Yes, a few of them were notorious for wreaking havoc and causing some destruction and noisiness around Konoha, but they were still kids. And she mostly blamed Sasuke and Sakura for it. They left it to a teenage girl to teach their kids quite a few things in life, and she wasn't ok with it.

Eventually, she concluded that she was tired of practically raising the Uchiha kids for Sasuke and Sakura.

Coming to this close, she was actually angry, and Haiyata was rarely ever angry. How dare they push their kids onto her! She was a young girl with lots on her plate already, and she could barely maintain a social status with all the work she was caught up in. So with fists shaking, teeth grit, and body fidgeting, Haiyata stormed to her front door in order to go to Sasuke Uchiha and tell him off. However, once she reached the door, she found a familiar face.

"Shikasi-Kun?" she gasped.

"Oh, Haiyata-Chan," Shikasi said, taken aback. "I just came by to…"—he paused to grab a shaking fist of hers—"…Haiyata, why are you shaking?"

"That?" she questioned before sheepishly giggling, causing the shaking to halt. "I got pretty mad. I was on my way to tell off the Uchiha parents."

He looked absolutely baffled. Haiyata was standing in front of him with a gorgeous smile, yet she was about to pull a Naruto. Was she really about to track down Sasuke and yell at him the way Naruto just did? It was a good thing he arrived at her house when he did. He chuckled lightly and explained that Naruto had already talked to Sasuke about cutting her some slack. He wasn't going to bug her about the Uchiha kids for a while.

"Tou-San did that?" she whispered.

"Hai," Shikasi smiled.

Haiyata was so moved by her father's act of love. She really did have a fantastic dad. He saw her break down the night before and did something about it just so she could have some time with her boyfriend. She immediately embraced Shikasi, burying her face in his chest. He was a bit surprised by it, but he smiled nonetheless and hugged her back.

"What do you want to do first, Haiyata-Chan?" Shikasi queried. "We've got the whole day to ourselves."

"Well," she began with a smile. "I'd kind of like to let everyone know we're together, but in a subtle way."

"Oh, I see," Shikasi flashed her that lazy smile she loved as he grabbed her hand. "A walk around Konoha then?"

"Of course," Haiyata giggled, wrapping her free arm around his.

**-\[=]/-**

As Haiyata and Shikasi took their stroll around Konoha, people stared at them as though they were buck naked. The two of them had never been seen as a couple before, so it obviously caused some shock around Konoha when they were seen holding hands in the streets. As said before, only a few people knew about their relationship, but Haiyata expected one of the people either of them told to tell _someone_. It was only natural to tell somebody when a family member or friend was dating.

"You don't feel awkward, do you?" Haiyata asked quietly.

"Nah," Shikasi shrugged. "Why? Do you?"

"Nope," she giggled, holding onto his arm a little tighter. "I'm so happy."

He smiled and squeezed her hand a tiny bit.

"Me too," he stated.

Without their knowing, the Hokage was looking out his window and down on the village. He had a ginormous, Uzumaki grin plastered across his face. He saw his daughter and Shikasi, finally happy together and showing off their being in a relationship. He heard a knock on the door, distracting him from watching his child's happiness in action. It wasn't a long distraction though—only Shikamaru Nara.

"What's up, Naruto?" his lazy voice rang.

"See for yourself," Naruto replied.

The Nara man raised an eyebrow at the Rokudaime. Eventually, he shrugged and joined Naruto at the window, wondering what was diverting the blonde's attention. The first thing he saw was everybody looking in a single direction, and not only that, but they wore confused expressions. This triggered Shikamaru to wear the same face as those people. His eyes darted around below, but he didn't find what they were staring at. Within a few seconds, though, he did, and a smile crossed his lips.

"Well how about that," Shikamaru sighed happily. "Shikasi and Haiyata are finally able to be together. It only took a year, too."

"I'm happy for them," Naruto smiled softly. "They deserve some time with each other."

"Definitely," Shikamaru nodded.

And with that, they stood back and loved the kids from afar. And, little did they know, the kids did the same to them.

**-\[=]/-**

Meh that took a while to write, but it's finally finished! 8D Sorry if the ending is bad. They're not my specialty. XD; ANYWHO! Please review! And there's more Haiyata in my fic-in-progress "Friendlier Feeling," which is about Haiyata's youngest sister, Miiu, and her crush on Gaara's son. :3

Thanks guys! Love y'all!

God bless!


End file.
